Red Satin and Christmas Pudding
by Sevi Snape
Summary: Its the annual staff Christmas party! Severus brings his jellyfish wife and Hermione gets serenaded.
1. Having your pudding

Usual disclaimer, I am a humble student I own nothing except Eleanor.

**Red Satin and Christmas pudding**

"Why does it always bloody happen?" Severus cursed loudly from the kitchen.

"What is it darling?" came a harsh sarcastic voice from the living room.

"The kitchen has flooded again," Severus shouted back giving a flick of his wand to clean it up.

Life was not kind; he was in a house that kept finding new places to let water in. It had never really bothered him but since he was 18 it hadn't been him living in the house alone.  No, now he had Eleanor, Eleanor Evangeline Cole. Well that had been her maiden name. Now she was Mrs Eleanor Snape. 

"Well clean it up then." Came her harsh call.

"I have done," he shouted back before continuing under his breath, "you sorry excuse for a human."

He made his way back to the living room with his cup of coffee and sat down in front of the fire. 

Eleanor was sat on the couch reading some sort of superficial magazine. Severus almost snorted at the title stories on the front of it. They were stupid things like, 'improve your glamour's in 3 simple steps', and 'tone your legs: the pain free method.' They were pathetic.  

Eleanor was by no means in need of such things; she was the ideal of physical perfection to most men. Yet there was something that spoiled her that you couldn't put your finger on. 

She was sat with her feet elegantly tucked beneath her and her honey blonde hair falling across her shoulders. She looked like every teenage bots PlayWizard fantasy and yet she repulsed him.

She had little minds games she used to play and every little habit of hers grated on his nerves. He was the cruel victim of arranged marriages. He and Eleanor were promised to be married as soon as they were born; both their parents were obsessed with pure blood families. 

For almost 2 weeks after their marriage Eleanor refused to leave the bedroom. He wasn't in there of course. She just refused to leave and had everything sent up to her by house elf. The sounds of her sobs and screams of 'for Merlin's sake why him!'

Severus had been ecstatic when he was shown his wife to be, it was his dream, she was gorgeous. He was not so good looking, unfortunately.

"Severus I forgot to tell you I got an invitation today. From Albus," 

He hated the way she called him Albus, like he was a good friend of hers.

"Oh really?" Severus asked disinterested, "what for?"

"The Hogwarts Staff Party of course!" she said witheringly, "you know the Christmas one."

"Yes I know, did you reply to it?"

"Of course I did. I got a new dress for it too." She said smiling smugly at the thought of the dress.

"A new dress? We don't have enough money to by trivial things like that!" Severus said angrily, but with a tired refrain that showed they had gone through this too many times before.

~~*~~

"Are you nearly ready?" Severus head asked in the flames of the fire. 

He was at work and waiting for Eleanor to get to Hogwarts for the party.

"Yes nearly, I have to look right." She said with her back to the flames, doing her hair in the mirror of their bedroom.

'Of course,' Severus thought to himself, 'never know who might be a new prospect for you to seduce do I?' 

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." She called.

Severus retrieved his head from the flames and went back to his desk. He had started the party a little early by opening a bottle of brandy for himself. 

He was just taking a sip when someone knocked on his door. He knew it wouldn't have been a student; they had left 3 days ago to be home for Christmas. Only about 9 were still here but they were confined to their dorms tonight.

"Who is it?" Severus ordered rather than asked.

There was no answer, he got up and opened the door.

"What?" he barked at the figure.

"Oh Severus sorry I dropped my papers, here these are the ingredients you asked me to get when I went to London." It was Professor Granger.

"Thank you Hermione." He said taking the bag and looking her up and down. 

She was also dressed ready for the staff party. Red satin, that clung to her body, revealing the imperfections. Her hips were slightly too large and she had a little more chubbiness to her that robes had concealed, also overly large breasts for her lack of exercise.

To his surprise Severus found himself aroused. This woman in front of him was not Eleanor's standards. Not a size 8 and yet he wanted it, he wanted her. She was as imperfect as he. With his lank hair and tall, too skinny frame.  

"Are you coming to the staff party?" Hermione asked as she handed him the papers in her hand.

"What are… yes I am. What are these?" he asked looking at the parchment.

"oh yes sorry, staff bulletin, menu, your supposed to order now, and your list with the things I couldn't get circled and the dates they will arrive by owl written by the side." She said looking past him as she heard a pop from within the room.

Severus turned round as well. It was Eleanor, for once on time and not fashionably late.

"I'm here." She announced, trying to primp her already perfect hair.

She looked at Hermione and a faint look of disdain came over her face.

"Hello," Hermione said her smile faltering as she saw Eleanor's expression. "I'm Hermione Granger; I teach astronomy and extra help clinics."

"Oh your professor Granger?" Eleanor said with a sly smile," yes Severus told me about you. I thought you said she was attractive." She said to Severus.

Hermione blushed deep crimson, matching her dress.

"You must be Eleanor." She said highly embarrassed, "pleased to meet you."

"Isn't it though?" Was the reply that Hermione got from the cold blonde woman before her. 

"Well I must be going." Hermione said and scuttled off.

"Was there really any need for that?" Severus asked testily putting down the papers and bags on his desk.

"Well you saw what she was wearing. She hasn't the figure. She must have thought she looked perfect." Eleanor smiled.

Severus looked at his 'perfect' wife; dressed in an immaculately cut, floor length, emerald green dress. He felt nothing, no stir of arousal, no warmth, nothing.

"We should go then shouldn't we?" Eleanor chimed lightly.

Severus gave her a glare and followed her out of his rooms. 

~~*~~

They were dining in the great hall so the house tables had been removed to make way for one large table in the centre of the room. The hall was decked festively and the evenings band was on the stage were the staff dinner was usually.

Much to Hermione's displeasure she was seated opposite Eleanor and Severus. Severus she didn't mind too much now, she had learned to take him with a pinch of salt, ignore his moods and try and be nice. It was a method that seemed to be working for her so far. 

All through the meal she ate happily trying to involve herself in conversations around her, anything to avoid talking to the jellyfish of a woman opposite her. 

She talked with some of the older staff members, the ones that retired before she went to Hogwarts or before she came to work here, they were always invited at Christmas. It seemed to be as much of a tradition as Christmas it's self. 

As always wizarding Christmas's were about family, friends and togetherness and nothing to do with religion, which was good as many of the professors were not Christian. In fact being a witch or wizard sort of ruled out Christianity as a religious option.

After the starters came the main course, which Eleanor took about 3 bits of and exclaimed she was full, staring pointedly at Hermione. Who was quite happily tucking into to her duck in blackberry sauce. Slightly guiltily she carried on eating and kept sneaking glances down to her waist were she could see the bulge of her stomach. The Hogwarts food was partly the reason for the weight she had gained. 

"You know Hermione I saw that dress in Madame Malkins." Eleanor said.

Hermione smiled and went to say thank you as she saw Severus looking anxiously at his wife, waiting for the next words from her perfectly formed lips.

"I didn't realize that she did larger sizes in the style." 

Hermione smiled slightly and looked back down at the remnants of her main course. She set her knife and fork at the side and placed her hands in her lap delicately waiting for everyone else to finish. She was looking at her food wanting to eat it, knowing how much fat was in it and that Eleanor was watching. 

Remus Lupin was seated next to her leant over to reach the salt on the pretext of whispering in her ear.

"Don't pay attention Hermione, we all think you're perfect the way you are." 

Hermione smiled at him.

"That's so clichéd Remus!" she said and took a mouthful of wine.

Next came the sweets and the agonizing choice of what to have. Not agonizing because of what was on offer, Hermione had to decide between her favorite of Christmas pudding with brandy butter and cream (full of fat) or the lemon sorbet (safely slimming).

Remus watched her face knowing her internal struggle.

"Eleanor," he called over the table, she looked from her empty plate smiling, "you're looking slimmer than last year," she smiled happily and gave a half glance to Hermione, "have you been terribly ill?" Remus finished trying not to smirk.

Severus saw Hermione looking at the lemon sorbet and passed it to her with a napkin. She opened the napkin to find a note on it.

'Don't worry, there's a large helping of Christmas pudding waiting for you in my office, a sort of sorry for my wife's behavior.'

Hermione looked and smiled and started to eat her sweet.

~~*~~

After dinner came coffee and dancing. Remus got up first and extended his hand to Hermione.

"Would you be so kind as to grant me the pleasure of dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room miss Granger?" he asked grinning at her.

Giggling she got up and followed him to the dance floor, closely followed by the majority of the staff.

Severus and Eleanor remained seated.

"Most beautiful woman!" she whispered indignantly "well are you not going to ask me to dance?"

Severus looked bored, took a mouthful of coffee lazily and got up.

"My dearest wife," he said sarcastically "would you like to dance?"

Eleanor got up and elegantly led Severus to the floor.

"I don't know why she doesn't like me." Hermione was saying to Remus as the danced slowly.

"Because Severus has a soft spot for and you're not the size 8 she thinks you have to be to look perfect." Remus smiled. "And you know if I was that way inclined I would have married you as soon as you were old enough." He smiled.

He started to sing to Hermione loudly making the rest of the staff turn round.

"I've never seen you looking as lovely as you do tonight! I've never seen you shine so bright, you are amazing."

The band smiled and started to play Chris Deburgh's 'Lady in Red' as Remus sang it.

"The lady in red! Is dancing with me, cheek to cheek. There's no body here, its just you me. Its were I wanna be!"

"Remus!" Hermione said blushing.

"And I hardly know this beauty by my side," he continued, "I'll never forget the way you look tonight."

Severus was watching almost with an envy he didn't know he possessed at Remus and Hermione. He berated himself mentally, Hermione didn't belong to him, no he had his wife. Anyway Remus was gay so nothing was going to happen. Just as well he thought.

To be continued….

What will happen when Hermione goes to get her Christmas pudding?


	2. And Eating it

Eleanor left Hogwarts for home at about 2am. By 3am there was no trace of any sort of staff party. The tables in the hall were back in place and the bottles and food had been cleared. Only the way the staff were dressed gave any clue to what had happened. 

"Hermione, I have to go now darling," it was Remus.

Hermione was re adjusting some of the decorations that had fallen down.

"Oh ok Remus" she said turning round.

Remus began to laugh.

"What?" She said running her hands across her dress subconsciously.

"You have foliage in your hair." He said and picked a piece of mistletoe from the crown of her head.

Hermione laughed and took it off him.

"Remus, I was literally stood under the mistletoe and you didn't kiss me." She said and lifted it above her head.

He leaned in and kissed her. Severus was stood observantly on the other side of the hall, bidding farewell to the staff members of old. He saw the two figures by the fire kiss and collapse into giggles and the green-eyed monster descended its gaze up him.

He wanted to kiss her. She looked over at him and smiled, quickly he turned away scowling. 

~~*~~

Severus sat in his office knowing what was going to happen soon and simultaneously fantasising about what he wanted to happen. He had removed his heavy robes and wore his shirt and trousers. Reaching across the desk he grasped the bottle of brandy by the neck and poured it into his glass. 

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he called, not moving.

"It's me." Came a female voice from the other side of the wooden portal.

Severus waved his wand and the door opened. Hermione stood there, now shed of her party wear, only her hair remained done.  She was in her pyjamas, well her nightgown. A rather short nightgown, silk, floating. A plunging neck line…

Severus came to his senses and looked up as someone actually did knock on his door. He got up and opened it. Hermione was stood there still in her party wear and still with remnants of mistletoe in her hair.

"Hi." She said smiling.

He softened inside, although another appendage did not, quite the opposite in fact. He wished he still had his robes on.

"You said you had Christmas pudding." Her eyes sparkled and he looked at her, imagining her beneath him looking up at him with those eyes, full of longing for him.

"Severus? Did you hear me?"

"Yes sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

Severus stood aside to let her walk into the room. He waved his wand and the pudding he had promised her was on the table. She went and sat down, following suit Severus sat down in his original seat. 

"Did you seriously come down here just for the pudding?" Severus asked picking up his glass and raising an eyebrow in her direction.

Hermione nodded her mouthful of cream and pudding. She swallowed making Severus shudder. He forced his mind not to fantasise.

"Well that and to talk. It is Christmas after all." She thought for a second then continued. "So how long have you been married?"

"I hardly think we need to discuss this."

"No go on, how long?"

"Since I was 18. You know how some wizards are about pureblood, arranged marriages and all that." He took a mouthful of brandy, concentrating on how it burned down his throat rather than how he wanted Hermione to lick him rather than that spoon.

"And how old are you now? Actually can I have a drink?" she asked all in one breath.

Severus filled a glass with brandy and passed it to her.

"I have been married 25 years."

"Really? To her? All that time?" Hermione looked shocked, she had barely stood 5 hours with Eleanor, and how had he managed 25 years?

"Do you love her?"

"Really don't see…"

"Do you love her?" Hermione cut across him.

"You're far too young to understand these things."

"Well of all the ridiculous things to say! Too young. You mean I'm not married and so I don't know about these things." She said taking another mouthful quickly.

Severus contemplated this for a while. She was right. He had thought because she had never been married that she knew nothing of love. The girl was 23 of course she knew about it, it rears its awful head at about the age of 13 to some people. True love or infatuation it was there and always is real when one is young as when one is older.

"I apologise, I forget sometimes that you are not a student anymore."

Hermione seemed satisfied with this answer as well as with the pudding she had finished. Currently she was licking the spoon absently while unknowingly sending shivers down Severus' spine.

"So you don't love her right?" Hermione answered putting the spoon neatly in the bowl.

Severus shook his head.

"Would you like some more?" he asked nodding towards the bowl.

"Oh thank you but no thanks, I already feel guilty for eating it, after the jellyfish remarks Eleanor made." Hermione looked shocked at what she just said. "I didn't mean to insult her I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I know what she's like," he laughed cynically. "You don't have to look like her to be perfectly beautiful. I wanted to apologise for that."

"Well apologise then." Hermione said a glint of mischief in her eye.

Severus looked at her; she reached up and removed the clip from her hair it cascaded down her back. The hair potion she had used was just starting the wear off as it was starting to frizz again.

"I'm sorry?" he said, he sounded unsure about the meaning of these words.

Hermione giggled and looked at his perplexed look.

"Don't tell me," she said a mischievous smile playing about her mouth. "Show me."

Severus looked at her almost confused. He conjured up more Christmas pudding and looked at her as if asking if that was what she meant. 

"No." she got up and wandered round the room, messing with this and that. 

Severus thought for a minute, he reached out and took her hand as she went past.

"Getting closer." Hermione teased.

He rose so he was looking down into her eyes.

"Your nearly there." She had stopped smiling and was regarding him, holding her breath waiting…

He leaned down and kissed her tentatively. 

Hermione felt like her whole world was spinning and she was quite happily at the pivotal point of it. 

He pulled away from her.

"Yes that was it." She exhaled. 

"Hermione as much as I would lov…wouldn't mind carrying this on with you, I am married." He said regretfully. 

"Couldn't we work something out? I mean do you truly love her? If you do I'll walk away now and forget this. But if you don't…"

Severus had claimed her mouth again.

"Shush," he said after pulling away, "don't talk about her."

"Don't talk about who?" asked a cold voice from the fireplace.

Hermione and Severus spun round in a swirl of black linen and red satin.

Eleanor was standing there; leaning on the mantelpiece, cool as ice.

~~*~~

Hermione sat in her room, her clothes discarded on the chair in the corner and her make up running down her face. Channels of grey down her cheeks form her mascara smudged eyes. She was sat in her underwear and shoes, her hair falling over her shoulders now completely devoid of any sort of straightening potion or charm. 

There was a small tap on the door and then it opened. Remus stood there looking solemn. 

"What are you doing here?" Hermione hiccoughed.

"I heard what happened. I mean I know I don't really like him but for some reason you do and well how can I have my favourite girl all sad and depressed?" Remus said sitting next to her.

"Thanks." She sniffed leaning on his shoulder. "Why did you have to be gay? Why couldn't I have found someone like you?"

"Come on now. Would you really want me? Grubby and tattered round the edges and not there once a month?" Remus smiled. "And I wouldn't want you!" he said in a joking manner.

"Why?" Hermione asked unsure whether to be hurt.

"Because you'd be mooning over Severus 'I-have-no-sense-of-humour-and-a-broom-up-my-arse' Snape." He laughed.

"True." she smiled.

"Anyway don't worry, things will work themselves out soon I know they will. In fact if you've not played 'hide the purple parsnip' with Severus before New Year. Then I'll turn straight and marry you!"

Hermione laughed and hugged Remus.

"Come on then lets get you ready for bed and seeing as I'm here I suppose I better stay the night, no point in going home to a empty house and bed when I have a teddy bear her to snuggle with." Remus said handing Hermione a clean hankie form his pocket.

~~*~~

(Christmas morning)

"Morning sweetie. Merry Christmas." Remus said handing Hermione a cup of tea and sitting on the bed. 

"Merry Christmas!" she beamed taking the tea and sitting up.

"Well then what did you get me?" Remus asked like an impatient child.

"You'll have to wait all the staff put their presents under the tree in the breakfast room. We give them out at breakfast." Hermione said sipping hot tea.

"When's breakfast then?"

"About 10am."

Remus got up protesting like a petulant child and wandered into the bathroom and the sound of the shower running.

~~*~~

(10am- the staff breakfast room)

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Remus shouted as he entered the room flamboyantly.

As usual all the Hogwarts staff were either there punctually at 10am or just before, as usual it was Hermione that was last to arrive.

"Morning and merry Christmas!" everyone chorused from the breakfast table.

Hermione and Remus sat down in the last two empty chairs, typical of Albus to know Remus was here and to set a chair for him.

As was costume at Hogwarts the food was amazing. Pain au chocolate, bucks fizz, coffee with cream, breakfast tea, cinnamon scones and a full English breakfast. Hermione gave a sly look up and down the table to check Eleanor wasn't there before helping herself to a bit of everything.

"Has everyone eaten their fill?" Albus asked beaming at the staff gathered round the table.

There were murmurs of confirmation and mutters of 'couldn't eat another bloody thing.'

"Good then I think we should all get to the part I know Remus is Anxious to get to, the presents."

Everyone went and retrieved the presents they had bought for each other and handed them out.

Hermione looked gratefully at all of the presents on her chair. New books from most of them, a new calligraphy quill from Minerva, chocolates and a beautiful new cloak from Remus. Albus had given her something rather strange, she was sure it was ingenious and powerful but had no clue what it was yet. She was somewhat disappointed to find Severus hadn't even given her a card. 

"Thanks for the Jumper Hermione." He beamed pulling it on over his head. "And for the sweets and the pensieve, you must have spent a fortune this year Hermione. Thank you." 

"I got you one last thing, to keep you company." She said producing a large box and handed it to him.

He opened it carefully and no sooner was the box opened did a fluffy brown ball fly out and into his lap.

"A kitten?!" he said happily. "You got me a kitten! Thank you so much."

He jumped up and hugged her, the kitten curled peacefully in his palm.

"Its one of the ones Crookshanks fathered." Hermione said and stroked the little fur bundle.

~~*~~

Hermione levitated all her gifts back to her room and climbed under her duvet feeling like she needed a nap before Christmas dinner. She turned over and her head made contact with something small and hard. She picked it up and examined it. A box, tied with a ribbon, no note. Curiously she opened it and something feel out onto her duvet, picking up she saw it was a velvet embroidered wand pouch with her initials on it. Inside was a simple note saying 'I saw you didn't have one. Severus.'

Uh oh! Another cliffy…. Tune in next time folks.


	3. Sweeter than Pudding

Severus sat in his office looking at the gift that Hermione had left in his rooms for him to find. A beautiful notebook personalised for him. Black leather with silver writing across the front spelling out 'Severus Snape'. It really was the most thoughtful and beautiful gift.

Guilt got the better of him when he thought that he hadn't got her anything. He looked around his room and saw nothing that he thought qualified as a gift. Pondering in the middle of his office he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." He barked, not really meaning to but when he was deep in thought he had no control over his attitude.

"Hi Severus it's me…"

"Oh Hermione yes thank you for the…"

"Severus it was so thoughtful of you…"

"Pardon?" Severus asked as he realised she was holding something and glowing red with pleasure.

"The embroidered wand pouch. How did you know I needed one?"

"oh." Severus looked perplexed, "you know just a lucky guess."

"I'm only sorry…."

"That you didn't have time to write something in my notebook?" Severus asked with the tone of voice of someone who had just figured this all out.

"Pardon? But I didn't…" Hermione began and stopped as she came to realise just what Severus had realised.

Both looked straight at each other and smirked slightly.

"Albus." Hermione stated and giggled slightly. "You know that man scares me sometimes with how much he knows."

"Well he understood a lot more than we did."

"But Severus your married and you know that if I thought you would leave her or if she and you didn't have at least a little bit of affection left for each other I would pursue this but I know I am nothing to look at compared to her and you…. that's…. it." Hermione finished lamely. She had rushed every single word hoping that if she said it quickly enough she would have made her point.

Severus sat there for a few moments trying to make sense of the jumble of words that had travelled from Hermione's mouth to his ears without forming much sense. When he had finally pieced the entire thing together, making grammatical changes were necessary; he looked straight at the woman in front of him. She was glowing red with embarrassment, her hands were playing with her clothing and she was chewing her lip.

"Hermione I thought I made myself clear last night…"

"Yes about last night I don't know what came over me; I mean it was so forward of me. Coming down to your rooms alone and flirting with you. I can't believe myself."

"As I was saying about last night, I think your behaviour is perfectly acceptable. You had instincts and you went with them. If I felt in anyway uncomfortable do you really think I would have responded in such a fashion?"

Hermione giggled slightly and looked the other way.

"I mean I think your fantastic Hermione but I still have some willpower."

"Thank you Severus, thank you. You have made me feel much better."

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. After the door had closed behind her Severus got up and began to tidy the room up a bit. He was placing the various books he had received in their rightfully alphabetised places on the book shelves.

"Merry Christmas darling." Came an ice cold, unfeeling voice from, doorway.

"And to you Eleanor." Severus answered with out even turning round. "And to what do I owe this pleasure, it's surely not a polite social visit."

"No as usual you are right I'm here about some personal business." A smile spread over her face. "Your Father is very ill. Your mother rang this morning."

"And I want to know this why?" Severus asked turning to face her. He showed no emotion, no flicker of feeling passed across his face.

"Because Severus you know what happens if he dies before you have a child. You didn't think I went through all these years of marriage with you to give up on this because of a tiny hitch."

"Eleanor this isn't a tiny hitch it's a child. You can't bring a child into a loveless marriage just to fulfil the requirements for inheriting my fathers money!"

Eleanor's eyes narrowed and her lips became thin as malice and hatred crossed her face turning her from beautiful to barbaric.

"Severus you don't think a want your children do you? You think I want to carry something that could turn out as ugly and disgusting as you for 9 months? Well then you're even more stupid than that fat slut you spend so much time with here. If she had any sense she would stay away from what belongs to me."

"I don't belong to you Eleanor. And if you touch a single hair on Hermione's head I swear to I will…"

"You will do what Severus?" Eleanor asked smiling smugly knowing there was nothing that he could do to hurt her.

Well, almost nothing.

"I'll divorce you." Severus said, getting a perverse sense of satisfaction from the look of horror on Eleanor's face.

"You wouldn't!" she shouted but didn't sound sure.

"Go away Eleanor."

With one last glaring look at hi she turned on her expensive designer heels, which could be heard clipping all the way down the stone corridor.

Hermione came out of her room wrapped up warm in an attempt to keep most of the blistering cold out. She was on her way outside for a brisk walk to the greenhouses for camomile. She needed it for her homemade shampoo, the only thing she found kept her hair under control.

As she reached the stairs in he entrance hall she saw Eleanor emerging from the dungeons. She willed her legs to walk in a straight line. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Eleanor saw her and glared straight at her.

"Erm good afternoon." Hermione said trying not to look at the woman.

Eleanor looked at Hermione in disgust and gave her the once over. Now looking twice as big as usual owing to the amount of layers she was wearing.

"Well I didn't know the headmaster allowed elephants in the grounds." She said and walked off.

Hermione stood there for a few minutes stuck for words. Eventually she managed to move again and pulled a small stone from her pocket. She squeezed it until it grew hot. This was how she comunnitcated with Remus. She would use it if she wanted to speak to him and he would usually appear at the gates or his head would appear in the fire. Suddenly the stone started to throb. This meant that he couldn't come to see her for whatever reason.

Hermione felt thoroughly pathetic and depressed. This woman was using playground bullying tactic and they were upsetting her this much. She had got through this sort of thing when she was in school why did it upset so much now? And as much as she hated to admit it she wanted revenge. No one had the right to treat her like this but how do you get to a women like Eleanor? Something that would insult her vanity would be the only way to do it.

She couldn't just insult her that was too simple too petty. But there had to be something…

Then it clicked Hermione was really going to get her own back. And it was going to be fantastic. Not only would it get back at Eleanor but Hermione would get something she had wanted for a long time……..….

A/N Tune in next time and find out which was sweeter the pudding or Hermione's revenge.


	4. Revenge: Phase One Seduction

New Years Eve had arrived and Severus was as usual up and about since 8.30am. He had already chosen his evening wear, black as usual. He had cleaned his rooms and changed the sheets on his bed. New Year, new sheets, new start but unfortunately still the same wife, well everything couldn't be fixed now could it? Having done all his chores Severus couldn't decide what else to do to pass the time until he had to ready himself for the party tonight.

He decided that he would wander over to the library. Eleanor had not shown her face for a few and if she did turn up suddenly she was hardly going to go to the library. She hated books, she said they smelt funny and she couldn't be doing with spending hours of time just reading. All in all the activity was as pointless to her as trying to teach a fish to ride a bike was to other people.

As was custom for this time of year the library was silent and the few people that were in there had secluded themselves in secret corners so as not to be seen studying when they might be out having snow fights and such like.

Sure enough in the far corner of the longest wing of the library a familiar figure sat in front of the fire. The top of their head just visible over the chair back. Severus approached them.

"Quiet reading time?" Severus asked laughing slightly as he sat in the armchair opposite.

Hermione nearly choked on the toffee she was eating and dropped her book into her lap.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Awfully jumpy aren't you?" Severus asked, and indicated to the toffees.

"Oh yes take one. I shouldn't eat them anyway I'm putting on far too much weight." Hermione tried to compose herself.

She was sat in a large comfortable armchair crossed legged with a large tome in her lap. On the table was a box of toffees and a mug of hot chocolate. Usually food and drink was forbidden in the library but she was a teacher and she was hiding them from Madame Pince.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Hermione asked trying not to sound concerned about his answer.

"Yes I usually do."

Hermione glowed red with joy but tried to remain calm and unconcerned.

"Well it should be a good party." She said looking at her book to hide her smile of delight.

The party tonight is were she was going to initiate her revenge plan.

"Hermione are you ok?" Severus queried.

"Yes fine why?"

"You look a bit drawn; you seem to have lost a lot of weight in a week. Is this because of Eleanor? Because if it is I think you're being stupid. I told that night that I thought you were lovely just the way you were!" Severus snapped before letting the words pass through his brain properly.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Severus."

Somewhat shocked and slightly embarrassed Severus shut up quickly and took a book up from the table and promptly began to read it. He kept feeling Hermione looking at him with a slight smile over the top of her book. After about half an hour of this Hermione ended Severus's misery.

"I have to go Severus. I am booked into the spa in Hogsmeade, just to make sure I look my best when welcoming in the new year." She said getting up and collecting her things ready to leave. "Oh I forgot to ask, will Eleanor be here tonight?"

Severus looked up in shock at the question. Hermione looked perfectly composed and was simply making a polite enquiry.

"Yes, she will. She always attends such functions."

"Well in that case I shall you both at the party this evening." With that Hermione turned and left.

Severus watched her reduced figure walk down the corridor. It was true she had lost a lot of weight quickly, but it only served to make her look ill, not slim.

Hermione adored lying back and enjoying the feeling of having someone rub oils into your body, while at the same time not having to worry about if they thought she was fat, because they had probably seen a lot worse and she didn't want to sleep with them. Apart from the massage she had booked a facial and of course a manicure. She also had an appointment with the hairdresser to do something with this frizzy mess of hair.

If it hadn't been for her revenge plan she would never have done all this for a staff party. But she intended to show Eleanor that not only could she look good and not be a size, but also show Severus that this was one witch he would be sorry to let go of.

Hermione surprised herself in her way of thinking. Never in her life had she planned revenge, unless you counted the time that she was plotting to dye Draco's hair black when she was in her seventh year. But this was revenge not just petty childish payback.

Hair done, body massaged and face smoother than she had ever seen it in her life, Hermione back to her rooms in the castle. She had put a hat one in case she bumped into anyone in the corridors. She didn't want anyone to see the differences just yet she wanted to keep it a surprise for all the staff and not just Severus.

"Are you not even ready yet?"

"No Eleanor I am not!" Severus was beginning to lose patience with this woman.

She had been here all of 10 minutes and already she had moved personal items, pulled books out of bookshelves and left them on various tables around the room and insulted him at least a dozen times. All in all it was a usual visit from frosty the snow bitch. To add to this effect she was wearing an evening dress of pure white. A simply cut flowing dress made of pure white satin with silver brocade along the plunging neckline. She had left her white blonde hair down so it moved as she walked. If you did not know this woman you would swear she was of the purest soul and the sweetest disposition.

"Well Severus we only half an hour until we have to be there."

"It's not going to take half an hour for me to have a shower and put my already laid out clothes on."

"Well what about your hair?"

"What do you mean 'what about my hair'?"

"Well it's sort of lank. Can't you do something with it?"

"Yes hang on I'll just put it in ringlets!" Severus was walking toward the bath room before the ever growing desire to throw something at Eleanor got out of hand.

"I will tie back then!" he barked as he slammed the door.

Severus had never revelled in hot water so much as he did now. It was as if with each drop of water another piece of Eleanor was washed away. That woman seemed to leave a residue on his skin, nothing physical, but he never felt clean when he had been in her presence. It was as if she literally made his skin crawl.

The room in with the party was being held was not the great hall as this year very few students had stayed for New Year. It was large mahogany panelled room behind the great hall, always used for staff functions. Decorations were everywhere and were even grander than those from Christmas. About 50 or 60 people were invited, professors and their kin as well as friends of the school. To alleviate strain from the house elves there was no meal, just a buffet. The bar in the far corner boasted a huge array of magical cocktails as well as the usual liquors.

As always this was an incredibly formal affair. Not so much in the way people acted but dress and appearance were essential. Everyone wore evening wear and looked as if they could be a royal ball.

As was also usual for staff functions Hermione was still to arrive, even after the rest of the staff had assembled. Even Remus was on time.

"Good evening Severus." Remus said politely and nodded at Severus.

"And to yourself Remus. I trust you are feeling well."

"Quite well thank you. And yourself?"

"As always I am well."

With this painfully polite exchange completed they stood and looked everywhere around the room but at the person they had just spoken to.

"Your wife is looking lovely." Remus said eventually.

Severus downed the bourbon in his glass before replying, "Yes as always she does." There was no emotion in the remark, no note of esteem, merely a plain statement.

"Come now Severus you could do better than that, I mean she is your wife."

"Not by my choice." Severus stated and gave Remus the slightest hint of a bow. "Excuse me please I think I need another drink."

At the bar Severus acquired double bourbon from the house elf. Eleanor spotted him and detached herself from her conversation with Lucius Malfoy. She made beeline to Severus and with a sweet smile took his hand.

"Severus darling what is the matter?"

She had become a Jekyll and Hyde figure, sweet as honeydukes chocolate when people were around and as bitter as polyjuice potion when in private.

"Eleanor lets not pretend tonight." Severus said plainly taking another sip of his drink. "Take yourself back to Lucius and let's just leave it at that."

Eleanor's eyes flashed fire at him; she pursed her lips and exhaled sharply before turning on her heel and walking back to Lucius. The sweet smile had immediately fixed itself on her face again.

Severus leaned against the bar and surveyed the room. No sign of Hermione yet. He had made an effort in his attire tonight. He looked very much like he was a Victorian nobleman. This was not intentional but his clothes all had a place in history, unfortunately none of them were from this era of fashion. His Canterbury boots were polished and each gilded button of his waistcoat shone. His white shirt was crisp and immaculate and his frock coat gave an aristocratic air. He had tied his hair back with a black ribbon, but some of the shorter pieces at the front had come lose only serving to make him look gothic and alluring. He also wore his black cloak with a 3 layer cape. He looked like he had stepped out of a Dickens novel.

Severus was beginning to bore of the party and started to think about leaving for the quietness of his rooms. As he finished his drink the doors opened and someone walked in. the reaction to the person electric. Whispers, gasps and utter shock on the faces of the room's occupants. The crowd was moving as the mysterious figure walked towards the bar and Severus. As people moved out of the way Severus saw the reason for the commotion. He was stuck to spot his mouth had opened in shock. Hermione stood before like an angel. She too was wearing pure white. A corseted dress with sleeves made of chiffon, a full skirt with what must have been many layers of petticoats underneath with another layer of sheer chiffon on top of it. It made Hermione look ethereal as if she would melt away if she were touch, something not of this earth. He hair was been smoothed into ringlets, falling softly around her face with glowing gold hints as the light hit it. Her face seemed to have a glow of its own as if she shone on her own and need no illumination from lights. She had done it she had become a size 16 beauty, an angel in the eyes of her spectators.

"Good evening Severus." she said coyly as she approached him

Inside she was overcome with lust for the man in front of here. She wanted to leave with him right now and seduce him against the nearest wall, but instead she stuck to her plan.

"Good evening Hermione." Severus throat was dry and he was hoarse as he spoke these words. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, thank you Severus. I'll have an Agent Provocateur on the rocks." She smirked at him in a knowing way.

Eleanor had seen this exchange and had to admit Hermione looked good tonight. She couldn't stand the thought of a man wanting Hermione over her. You could almost see the fire and venom in the glare she was giving Hermione.

Severus looked at Hermione and gave her nervous smile before handing her the drink that had appeared on the counter next to his elbow.

"You look very dashing tonight Severus." she smiled sipping her drink. "You should wear your hair like that more often."

Severus gulped down his 4th bourbon and ordered another, this night was going to be interesting.

**_A/N well that chapter was longer than I expected. Jesus! Will these two not just get it on already? Its not even _****_midnight_****_ yet! Characters control the story not the author. _**


	5. Having Your Cake

The party was uneventful for the most part. Of course there was the usual entertainment of the patrons getting completely shit-faced and talking about the old days and how things will never be as good as back then. This was all to do with the fact that the bar was completely free and the house elves kept plying them with cocktails designed with the sole purpose of getting the drinker totally inebriated.

Severus didn't hold with cocktails and stuck to his bourbon until Remus brought him a glass of Ogden's best firewhiskey, single malt, 10 year reserve.

"Here you go Severus." Remus extended the drink with a somewhat shaky hand.

He looked at Severus and then Hermione with blurry eyes. He was swaying slightly as he sipped his Little Green Fairy. A cocktail that had been charmed to look like there really was a little green fairy flying inside the glass.

"How are we all then?" he asked slurring his words somewhat.

"We are all fine Remus." Hermione said walking over to him and putting her arm around his shoulder. "But I think you have had a little too many don't you dear?" she said as she started to lead him out of the hall.

Severus was yet again left standing on his own. He stared after the two figures disappearing. Staring into his glass he wondered what his next move should be. Or indeed if it would be wise to make one. It was not so much because his wife was present, Merlin, and indeed every other member of the party, knew of her illicit affairs and her adulterous ways. They also knew that Severus was also fully aware of them. It was not that he thought people would think ill of him for chasing a girl that was not his wife. No, his worries and hesitation lay more in that people were watching not to see if he would make a move on her, but when he would make a move. Never in the history of his life at Hogwarts had he known his actions to be of such great interest.

"I am sorry about that." Hermione had returned and looked slightly flushed. "I know what he gets like when he is drunk. He lets his mouth run away with him, and right now I don't feel either of us need to feel any more embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what?" Severus asked taking another sip of his whiskey.

"Well you know as well as I do that our tentative attachment recently is being watched with more fervour than moody watches his hip flask."

Severus smirked slightly; she had hit the nail right on the proverbial head.

"Your right Hermione. And yet I can't help wondering if we really care about that fact?"

He looked at her and cocked and eyebrow slightly. Hoping and almost certainly knowing that her answer would be the same as his.

"I have never known you take any great care in your actions for the sake of other people Severus, and as you know neither have I."

Her eyes shone with desire and she seemed to exude a sexual promise that seemed all too far away and yet was close enough to touch. For a few brief moments they eyes had met and a fizzle of energy had passed between them. For a few seconds the drunken roar of the people around was drowned out. But soon returned when both parties had realised what they were doing.

From the far side of the room they were indeed being watched. Eleanor was stood in horror. Her loveless and yet comfortably wealthy marriage seemed in great danger. Although neither she nor Severus had any feeling other than disgust for each other, he had a great deal of money. She had become accustomed to being a lady of leisure and now he had found this girl, Eleanor's way of life was in great danger.

He had tried to file for a divorce on the grounds on an arranged marriage before now, but every time she had managed to thwart it. This time however she wouldn't be able to, this time he would push it and push it instead of retracting it. This time she was in serious trouble.

Hermione dared a glance in the direction of the fuming temptress. She smiled politely at her only to receive a glare that could floor and elephant. Turning round to face Severus again she saw the slightest hint of a satisfied smirk playing on his lips, betraying the fact that he could see exactly what Hermione was up to.

"Severus would you care accompany me to the gardens I feel slightly flushed in here." Hermione suggested with a seductive lilt in her voice.

The pair could feel Eleanor's laser hot glare follow them out of the room.

As soon as Hermione got outside she started giggling.

"I am so sorry Severus I thought I would have laughed in her face had I….."

The end of her sentence was lost as a suggestion as to what it might have been, because Severus had grabbed hold of her the moment she had turned to face him. He had made his mouth cover hers with little hesitation and now they both revelled in the softness and urgency the kiss held.

Every inch of her mouth was open for him to explore, his tongue working fast to becoming totally acquainted with it. Hermione resisted for a millisecond as she realised what had happened. The taste of whiskey entering her mouth and filling her senses with a drunken pleasure that had nothing at all to do with the alcohol.

If a perfect moment had flavour, to Hermione it would have been the slightest hints of whisky and bourbon.

She couldn't have told you what her body was doing all she concentrated on was her lips and mouth and trying to retaliate Severus's tongue with her own.

As they pulled apart after a few moments of absolute perfection Hermione looked into the eyes of the man in front of her. She pulled him close again and nuzzled into his embrace.

"You know Severus?" she whispered, "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place."

From the glass doors of the hall Eleanor could see everything. She watched as the couple outside embraced and stayed there enjoying the feeling of the other being in their arms.

"I wouldn't worry Eleanor, its not like you haven't done that to him." Lucius' voice sneered in her ear. His breathe slithered across her neck; you could swear he was really a snake at time like this.

"Yes but when I do there is no chance of there being any feelings involved." Eleanor shot back.

Lucius merely smirked, ran his finger down her cheek and left to join his wife again.

As Eleanor turned back to look out of the window she saw the couple had disappeared. Turning and looking round the hall she searched the crowd with her eyes. There wasn't a sign of them. Then she spotted them a flash of pure white leaving at the opposite end of the hall.

As quickly as she could without drawing too much attention to herself, Eleanor made her way across the room to the door where she had seen them leave. She opened it and stepped out into the seemingly never ending corridor. She saw a mass of white running up the corridor and heard Hermione's unmistaken able giggle.

"Seems the mudblood beat you Eleanor." It was Lucius again as quickly as if he had apparated to her side.

"She has not beaten me."

"Come here," Lucius said extending a hand.

Eleanor ignored it and carried on looking up the corridor fuming to herself. The next moment she was pushed roughly up against the wall with Lucius lips bruising her own in a violent kiss. His mouth moved down to her neck biting at the skin.

"Stay with me tonight."

Eleanor said nothing as she looked over his shoulder and saw Narcissa stood silently in the doorway. Unlike Eleanor, Narcissa loved her arranged marriage husband. Lucius would sleep around and Narcissa would just have to deal with it or leave, and leaving is something Narcissa would never do.

"oh my god I can't believe we got away with it!" Hermione giggled as she collapsed into the armchair of her rooms. "I expected to get a leg locker curse from her as we ran up that corridor."

Hermione had turned into a muddled mass of white dress as she had settled in the chair, there was too much skirt and not enough chair.

"I'm sorry I am going to have to get out of this dress Severus its not very practical." She heaved herself awkwardly out of the chair and made her way into her bedroom.

Severus stood there feeling like the proverbial spare prick at a wedding. He looked at the clock. 11.10pm well at least he was bringing the New Year in with someone he liked for once. At least this year he wasn't sat in the corner nursing a drinking and thinking 'bah humbug.'

Looking at the bedroom door he saw she hadn't closed it properly and he could see her taking the pins out of her hair.

Silently he crept towards the door and stood at the doorway.

'Severus you big pervert!' his mind shouted at him, 'looking at a young girl getting changed through the crack in her door. Why don't you just toss one off while your at it then at least you will have true peeping tom status.'

Pushing the thought to the back of his head he silently slipped inside the room and approached her from behind. He leant forward slightly and whispered in her ear….

"You look stunning tonight, like and angel."

Hermione jumped so much she dropped all the hair grips she had been holding.

Severus kissed the back of her neck and ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms.

"Severus I didn't hear you come in."

"I just needed to see you in this dress one more time before you took it off."

Hermione blushed and suppressed a smile as she felt Severus' mouth carry on its journey across her neck and shoulders.

Hermione turned round and claimed his mouth by pulling his head gently towards with both hands. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip and felt him sigh. Her tongue ventured deeper into his mouth tentatively. Soon her mouth and his were locked in a slow sensual dance of tongues.

Severus hands found there way round to her back and pulled her closer until only their clothing showed were one body ended and the other began.

Hermione pulled her lips away slightly, "Severus I think I'm in love" she whispered before returning to his mouth with such passion it left her breathless. Shifting her weight slightly she fell backwards onto her bed only forcing Severus to follow, still embraced.

"Excuse me a moment" Hermione said eventually in muffled tones.

Severus released her and she stood up.

"I'm sorry this skirt is driving me crazy." She announced.

She reached behind her and unhooked the skirt from the bodice of a dress and it fell to the floor, leaving the corset like bodice, and sat at her feet puffed up to resemble some sort of huge meringue. The skirt was hiding a particularly sexy pair of ivory lace French knickers and ivory lace topped stockings. The stockings themselves weren't ivory that would have looked cheap in Hermione's opinion. No they were natural coloured.

She stepped out of the dress and climbed back on the bed. Severus had said nothing during all of this; he now looked like next Christmas had come early.

Hermione looked at him letting her gaze travel down his body, seeing his reaction to her. The crotch of his trousers suddenly seemed to full.

A/N : well my darlings they nearly go there and I know its another cliffy but I assure you chapter 6 is already in the processes of being written and I promise it won't be too long before that's posted too.


	6. Love Hurts

Lying on his back Severus looked up at the girl sat next to him. He almost wanted to pinch himself just to check he was indeed awake. He couldn't take his eyes off her as her hands ran over his body, feeling every imperfect inch of it.

Her hand reached the waistband of his trousers and she giggled slightly. Instead of undoing them she ran her hand over the material feeling the hard lump that tented the material. It promised to be so good.

As her hand ran down the inside of his thigh he gave into animal instinct and put his hand behind her head and pulled her head down. His lips met hers with all the passion and vigour he had intended. She collapsed beside him her tongue seeking his and a frenzied kiss that held every desire she had ever felt.

She promised herself that tonight was going to live up to all expectations, that ache deep inside herself was going to disappear. The longing for a mans touch would finally be realised.

Suddenly she inhaled rather sharply. His hand was a hand on her breast and it was the most exquisite thing she had ever felt. Even when she had touched herself like that it hadn't felt the same. This was like there was an electricity in his blood passing through his fingers and the material of her corset and causing goose bumps on her skin.

Gently he rolled her over so she was lying on her back. She was staring up at him waiting for heaven to finally arrive. And it seemed to be charging towards her at god speed as he bent down and kissed her neck trailing soft kisses down toward her chest where the corset posed a problem. When he reached the offending item he undid it one hook and eye at a time kissing the newly exposed skin.

Soon his head was reeling from the smell of her skin. She smelt of jasmine and although he knew it was a common aphrodisiac he never knew this was the effect it would have had. She seemed to have assaulted every part of him.

Finally after what seemed like a million hours Hermione was free of her corset and Severus was able to drink in her flesh. Every bare inch of her naked breasts thrilled him; he felt his penis throb as he looked longingly at those satin like mounds.

Her eyes had followed him eagerly as he had made his long sensuous journey down her body. She was absorbing the look of desire emanating from his eyes as he kissed her. She found it thrilled her, every one of her fingers were tingling from it.

"My god Severus…." Hermione began before being interrupted by a knocking on her door.

They both looked pained but knew that these doors were easy to open and should someone walk in on them in their current positions there would be more than a little embarrassment for all involved.

"Sorry I won't be a minute" Hermione said as she got up and put on her dressing gown.

She padded into the other room and across to the door. Severus heard her open the door and gasp.

Fearing the worst he jumped up and looked through the doorway. His fears were confirmed, it was Eleanor.

"You little whore! You can't even get your own man!" Eleanor slurred.

Severus knew that this was not like her. She never got drunk at these functions; she only drank in the privacy of her own rooms. She only drank to excess when she was in a state of rage or depression. Somehow he didn't think she was depressed at the thought of losing him.

He stayed hidden at the door, he didn't want to incriminate Hermione and cause more trouble than was needed.

"You spawn of a bitch!" Eleanor shouted at Hermione. "Do you want to ruin my marriage?"

Hermione stood there stunned. She had never had to deal with something like this before now. The worst she had endured was a sniping match with Malfoy and the odd rough and tumble with another Slytherin.

"I …didn't" was all Hermione managed to mutter.

The rage emanating from the woman in front of her was tangible. You could almost see her eyes flashing red and green, it was like watching a demon transformation.

"I will make you pay for this!" Eleanor slurred in a deathly low whisper.

Then in a flash she had raised her hand and brought it down on Hermione's face so hard she was sent reeling. With equal speed Severus had shot from the door to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Get out." Severus growled glaring at Eleanor.

"No you are my husband you're supposed to look after me!" Eleanor screeched.

Severus looked down at Hermione. As he did so Eleanor produced her wand and tried to aim it at him. She was swaying from the effects of the alcohol.

Drunkenly she mumbled a curse and light erupted from the end of her wand. Severus looked up in time to dodge the spell but it hit Hermione instead.

"Get out now!" Severus roared like a raging bull and advanced on the suddenly sober Eleanor.

She didn't like this feeling, being shocked into sobriety. She had never seen Severus like this he had never had much passion in him except for hating the students and even that wasn't real.

She took one look at his blazing eyes and aggressive stance as he headed towards her. She didn't know what he would have done if she had not run at that moment and she was thankful she didn't have to find out. She ran for her life and didn't stop until she reached the main hall and even then her heart was pounding faster than her feet had done moments before.

"So he didn't come crawling back then?" came a silky voice, it was Lucius.

The bells of the school clock started to chime midnight.

**DONG!**

"No he didn't"

**DONG!**

"Hermione wake up please"

**DONG!**

"Well stay the night with me then"

**DONG!**

"Hermione come on"

**DONG!**

"You can't give me what I want"

**DONG!**

"Just open your eyes Hermione"

**DONG!**

"All you want is money"

**DONG!**

"Severus…."

**DONG!**

"I want a child."

**DONG!**

"I'm here Hermione"

**DONG!**

"Why his child?"

**DONG!**

"Happy new year Severus."

"Because Lucius children of the Snape family are the most powerful, and it ensures he will have the best life." Eleanor said. "Not like me"

"Dear Merlin, the ice bitch has a heart." Lucius mocked as he held a hand to help her off the floor.

Almost gratefully she took it. It was true she had a heart and it was true that like Severus she had concealed her heart for many years. She had got everything she ever wanted and it was not from being soft and kind and good. No this way she didn't have to get too attached to anyone. Her mother had done that and they were left penniless and alone in the world and she had sworn from then on she wouldn't let that happen. But she couldn't even stay true to her own promise, because she had fallen in love. But her love wouldn't love her back, not like Severus and Hermione, where you could their deep unspoken affection blazing in the air around them.

That is what had made her hate Hermione so much that she could be loved so much by someone for no reason at all.

"Did you ever find out who your father was?" Lucius asked smirked knowing he was about to drop a bombshell. "I know who he is."

"You know how long have you known?"

"Oh years my sweet."

"Who is it then?" Eleanor implored with big eyes.

Her mind was torn between the joy of knowing her father and the desire to hurt the bastard as much as he had hurt her mother.

"It's my brother. So my dear little niece does incest feel good?"

"YOU BASTARD!" was all Eleanor could scream before launching herself at him but as she reached him she found all her rage had left her. He had caught her in his arms and she was home in his arms. It was hard loving him. She would pretend to herself that she didn't but he had always known she did.

In her rooms Hermione had finally come round.

"Don't worry Severus it wasn't serious, she was too drunk." Hermione said trying to get up. "I think I will just have a bit of a headache for a bit."

"Well happy new year darling." Severus said with irony.

"Yes what a way to bring it in. do you suppose she will be ok? I mean I know it was a loveless marriage but still its probably a huge shock for her."

Severus took Hermione in his arms and held her tight.

"Don't worry; I'll be here for you no matter what." He said and kissed her.

This kiss lasted an eternity and I think would have still been kissing if a noise from the doorway hadn't made them jerk away.


	7. Love Heals

**Chapter 7 –Love Heals**

From their positions on the floor Severus and Hermione looked up to the figure looming in the doorway. Hermione prayed that it wasn't Eleanor or Lucius. In fact she wished who ever it was would piss off and let her have what she wanted.

But alas it wasn't to be it was indeed lucius standing in the doorway. Severus stood up and in front of Hermione protectively.

"Severus," lucius said with a nod. "I just came to say happy New Year."

Severus could see Narcissa behind him, supporting a sobbing Eleanor.

"Thank you Lucius, a Happy New Year to you and yours."

"I'll see to it that Eleanor returns home safely." He extended his hand to Severus, but not to shake it. Instead he held a roll of parchments. "Do it for Merlin's sake!" Lucius said with a smirk and a wink at Severus.

With that he was gone, with his wife and his mistress. Severus looked down at the roll of parchments in his hand and slowly, tentatively unrolled them. He smiled and then let out a little laugh and shook his head.

"What is it?" Hermione asked still on the floor.

"The best bloody thing that could happen! Divorce papers! Already signed by Eleanor." He was numb with amazement.

Severus turned and helped Hermione to her feet.

"No matter what happens this year Hermione it's gonna be the best year yet!"

Severus shut the door to Hermione's rooms and wandered down to the party room in the hope of finding one last free drink to celebrate the New Year. He had put Hermione to bed with a cup of tea and a sleeping potion. He might want to make love to her all night long every time he saw her but she was in shock and he still some self control.

He found several people still enjoying the party when he arrived. Taking a brandy from the bar and accepting a cigar off a very inebriated ex-faculty member, he sat down in the corner of the room and allowed him self a tiny smile.

"Hey Severus!" came a irritatingly happy and familiar voice next to him

"Yes Remus?" he queried through grated teeth. He expected some drunken rambling and such.

"Make her happy will you?" Remus said and patted Severus on the shoulder before leaving the rooms, and Severus presumed the grounds.

Severus lit the cigar and sighed, "I'll make her happy Remus, don't you worry." He said to himself.

The next day the castle was silent. The staff were all recovering from hangovers and rising late from their beds. It was the typical New Years day. House elves were busy taking coffee and breakfasts to the rooms of the faculty and the castle felt lazy and happy in the afterglow of the celebrations.

Hermione had woken at 9am, the first time in her life she had been the first staff member awake in a long time. She felt rested and fresh. A smile stuck on her face after the events of the day before. She got up, showered and dressed herself before taking a walk down to the kitchens to acquire some food. She wanted to go down there and see Dobby as well as acquire some breakfast.

She walked through the room that had held yesterday's festivities and almost missed the figure sleeping in the enormous armchair in the corner. Severus was sleeping, slumped down in the chair, his head on his shoulder and a glass still in his hand.

Quietly she crept over to him and removed the glass from his fingers and summoned a blanket. She gently laid it over him and crept away again.

As she reached the kitchen door she looked back at him to see his eyes open and watching her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, you just looked cold."

"No need to be sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep there, I can't believe no one woke me."

He rose from the chair and stretched a little. Hermione resisted every urge to push him back into the chair and kiss him till he begged for air.

"Breakfast?" she asked brightly.

"Why not? But I think I would rather have it in my rooms, I need a shower and to get out of these clothes. Will you join me?"

"Of course I will."

Severus left Hermione in the living area as she showered and changed. When he emerged from his bedroom he found that breakfast had arrived and that some easy listening music, something by Celestina Warbeck no doubt, was quietly issuing from the speakers of his radio. Hermione was sipping a cup of tea with a croissant held daintily in her hand. He crossed the room and sat beside her. Before he could ask 'what's for breakfast' she handed him a cup of coffee and a plate of toast.

"How's your neck?" she asked as he sipped his coffee.

"A bit stiff." He said and realised that his neck wasn't the only thing that was a bit stiff. What was it about the mere presence of this woman that turned him on?

Hermione got up and walked to the back of the sofa and began to rub his neck and shoulders. He moaned and groaned appreciatively as he felt her small fingers loosening up the muscles. He put down his cup and plate untouched and reached up to take hold of her hand. He kissed it and leant back as Hermione's hands moved round to his chest and undid the top few buttons of his shirt. She slipped one hand down the front of the garment to caress his chest and leant down to kiss his neck.

"I wished I hadn't woken up alone this morning." She whispered into his ear before gently biting his earlobe.

He bit his lip and moaned, he felt paralysed and her hands felt wonderful on his skin. Despite wanting to stay sat there with her soft touch for eons, he had to kiss her. He turned quickly, kneeling on the sofa and leaning over the back of it to catch her mouth, his hand on the back of her hair, tangled in her soft frizzy hair.

His mouth left hers and found her neck, soft, smooth and so nice to kiss. Slowly he pulled away and stood up. Taking Hermione's hand he led her to the bedroom. Once inside he leaned round her to push the door closed before taking her in his arms. Before he could kiss her she put her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.

"Severus I've never done this before," she said and bit her lip, "but I want to do it now." She continued before he could say anything.

He didn't say anything; he just took hold of her hands and kissed her softly on the lips. He led her over to the bed and sat down. She stood before him looking nervous as he undid the rest of his shirt buttons and removed it. She sat down next to him and took off her t-shirt, revealing a white lace bra that was almost failing to contain her more than ample chest.

Severus cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, her cheek, her mouth. One hand lowering to trace across her chest and feel her skin, which was as every bit like silk as he had imagined it. His hand carried on gently running over her breast, cupping it and feeling her breath hitch while he carried on kissing her.

Never for one moment did he expect to be teaching Hermione granger again, least of all teaching her this. But felt Justas novice at this as she did. He knew of course what to do, but he had never done it with someone that he was so in love with. He had never wanted it to be as special and damn perfect as he did now. He wanted to be her first and only.

He ran one hand down her back and held her as he lowered her onto the bed, not letting their mouths break apart for even a second. He was lying on his side able to let his hands roam all over her flesh. He felt her fingers snake across his waist and explore his skin, as he knew she had never done to any other man.

Hermione felt nervous and thrilled at the same time. She wanted this so badly and she was so glad he was taking this so slowly and being so gentle. She felt his hand run down to the waistband of her jeans and she felt the button pop open, the zip slide down. His fingers caressed the top of her lacy pants.

As he broke their kiss, to stand up ad remove his trousers, she felt cold and in need of him to be right back next to her almost immediately. He removed her jeans, her legs still hanging over the edge of the bed. He looked over her ivory skin with the expression of a hungry wolf.

Hermione felt very exposed, no man had ever seen her in this state of undress before. Nor had she ever seen a man in only boxer shorts before, well at least not one so close: Least of all one with a hard on purely because of her. Before she could ask him to stop looking at her, he dropped to his knees between her legs. She could feel his lips on the inside of her thigh. She could feel her legs quivering as she felt him getting closer to area she most wanted him to touch. She already new her pants were soaking and between her legs felt like it was on fire. Her clit throbbed so hard it was almost painful.

He could smell her; he knew she would be hot, wet and aching for him to touch her in her most intimate place. He could almost taste how sweet she would be, he almost gave into the desire to bury his face in-between her folds right now, but this was going to be special.

He reached up and took hold of the top of her pants and pulled them over her hips, down her thighs and calves, before discarding them in a pile on the floor. He gently parted her legs again and leaned forward. He could smell her scent; it was more potent than any aphrodisiac potion.

Hermione waited with bated breathe until she felt his tongue slowly glide over her clit, then she let out the sweetest sound Severus had ever heard. It was something between a sigh and moan. Gently, slowly he let his tongue explore this virgin territory. His tongue delved deeper every time, his nose rubbing against her clit.

Severus could feel her getting wetter and wetter; he knew that soon he would make her ecstatic with pleasure. Soon she would be panting and writhing from the first orgasm he would ever induce in her. Sure enough soon she was beginning to pant. She was moaning and trying to talk but it was all incoherent.

Then it hit her, the wave that had been building since they had first kissed, this feeling of immense tension, peaked and relaxed and she just wanted to fall into his arms.

Severus felt her orgasm hard and carried on teasing her clit as she came down from the pleasure. He climbed onto the bed next to her. His lips brushed hers as she fought for breath. He was about to ask if she still wanted to do this but her eyes spoke a million more things than her mouth ever could have.

He pulled back the sheets and she crawled underneath them and unclipped her bra before pulling the sheets around her looking embarrassed. Severus got off the bed and crossed the room to close the curtains. He knew she would be shy and so gloom would be better than bright light. When he reached the side of the bed again he removed his underwear and Hermione could see his erection even in the gloom. She wondered if this would hurt or if he would fit as well as a hundred other thoughts.

He joined her under the sheets and reached out to touch her and pull her close, to close away her worries away. He kissed down her neck and her breasts, allowing himself the selfish act of paying a little more attention to her nipples. Her breath hitched and the warm aching between her legs soon began again.

Her hand ventured down to touch his manhood, something she had never felt before. She was amazed not only at the hardness of it, but also that it felt smooth. He guided his throbbing penis down to her wet opening. He looked up into her eyes and pushed into her slightly and pulled it back again slowly, watching the look of concentration on her face. He knew it would be no good to tell her to relax; the first time was never going to be one anyone would ever be able to relax into. Neither would it ever be a time when the fear of getting it wrong would ever go away.

He pushed into her a little more and again pulled back just as slowly. Pretty soon he was completely inside her. He lay there inside her completely still, his cock throbbing, his desire almost irrepressible, but he cared too much for her to take advantage for his own pleasure. She looked in pain.

"I'm fine it's just strange," she whispered as if to answer the unasked question on his mind.

She was so tight; he could have exploded just then. Never before had he fitted inside someone so snugly. He slowly began to move, sliding in and out so exquisitely slowly that he felt he could have done this for ever.

Hermione looked up at the man above her, the man that she had wanted for so long. Her night time musings and daydreams had been mainly about him. Now here he was and she was giving him her one last precious thing, she had held on to her innocence of a mans touch for so long and now it was happening it was every bit as sweet and perfect as her daydreams had allowed her to believe. True it was slightly strange and uncomfortable but that was to be expected, it was after all the first time she had ever had sex. She wanted this to be as good for him as it had been for her so far.

"Faster" she whispered as her hands tentatively reached up and brushed his hair out of his face. His expression was mixed, pleasure and concentration. He started to move faster and Hermione grabbed his shoulders at the sweet feeling of him being this close, to be wanted so badly by another human being. It was the same as his tongue, but she knew she would get used to it in time.

Her hand ventured down his back and stroked his soft skin as she thrust into her gently. She let her fingers caress his buttocks feeling the hard muscle underneath and daring to grab one arse cheek. He laughed slightly as she did that and she looked back at him with a look of amused embarrassment.

She enjoyed letting her hands wander over his body which until now had been off limits. Dragging her nails lightly over his skin, feeling the goose bumps rise in the wake of her hands. He shivered and faltered in his strokes.

"Hermione I'm sorry but I think I'm about to…."

But before he could say it he felt his cock throbbing of it own accord and Hermione could feel something hot inside her, and his member pulsating. She gasped a little at the sensation but she found it was not unpleasant.

As he stopped thrusting, panting and looking into her eyes, she reached up and pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

He rolled off her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. She rested her head on his chest with her hand wrapped around his torso. She sighed sweetly, and closed her eyes. His hand was stroking her hair and the other was wrapped round her waist.

"Hermione?" Severus asked between breaths. "Marry me."

!of course I will Severus, you didn't even have to ask." She said without moving from her comfortable position.


End file.
